


proprietary rights 所有權

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Background Character Death, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Grindelwald, Rough Sex, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 「呆在原地，別讓任何人碰你一條頭髮。」他壓低聲線威脅道，手指劃過帕西瓦爾下顎，放在他下巴底下。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [proprietary rights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064030) by [kaiju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiju/pseuds/kaiju). 



> 授權：

　　格林德沃射在他體內。又一次。

　　他沉默地拔了出來，無視帕西瓦爾的勃起。有時候，帕西瓦爾想念低哼與呻吟，甚至格林德沃喚他的那些噁心字眼。忍受那些聲音比起性愛過後的沉默好多了。

　　格林德沃幾秒內就清理一新，穿戴整齊無可挑剔——頭髮也沒亂一根。帕西瓦爾一動不動。痛苦的經歷讓他學會不要抗拒束縛。一下揚手，格林德沃消去繩索，允許帕西瓦爾坐起來。他做的第一件事就是按摩手腕。

　　「別忘了清理好自己。」格林德沃說著低頭望向帕西瓦爾無人照顧的陰莖，眨眼間，他就幻影移形了。

　　自從他們開展這種…… _關係_ 已經兩個月了，若然可以稱之為關係。格林德沃成功獲得默默然，MACUSA過半人手離去，被格林德沃與他的追隨者策反。他勢不可擋。黑巫師麾下有幾百個訓練有素的巫師，而他還沒準備離開紐約。

　　伴隨新得到的力量，他有了能力留住魔法安全部部長。皮克科瑞主席沒有資源也沒有力量帶回帕西瓦爾，格林德沃決定留著帕西瓦爾做寵物，奪得這片所謂「自由之地」的戰利品。但他對帕西瓦爾很好。他給他梳洗——保持他頭髮整齊清潔，鬍子刮得乾淨。他給他穿最好的絲綢最柔軟的羊絨。格林德沃甚至給他吃得很好，確保帕西瓦爾吃的都是最嫩的肉最新鮮的食物，好讓他身體不會虛弱。

　　帕西瓦爾需要做的只是滿足男人性需要（儘管違反他的意願），他就可以活命。現在他回想起來，用他的尊嚴來換取他的性命不過是微小的代價。至少……他是這樣說服自己。

　　帕西瓦爾迅速解決自己的慾望，無視一貫伴隨自瀆而來的慰藉。釋放再也不是快感了，而是，必要，逃脫他那無形監獄哪怕只是幾分鐘的方法。他清理好自己，照了格林德沃的說話去做。他需要的只是清水和抹布，他能用的也只有這些。

　　他套上格林德沃送給他的藏青色絲綢長袍，然後在公寓周圍漫步。自由走動是格林德沃確保帕西瓦爾永遠無法離開他後允許他的小小自由。但他們家四周仍然施了強力保護咒，格林德沃不在旁帕西瓦爾永遠不能外出。

　　當格林德沃離開，他獲准看書、清潔、吃喝、睡覺。不過，永遠不能動用魔法。帕西瓦爾永遠不准做任何牽涉魔法的事。格林德沃時時刻刻把帕西瓦爾的魔杖帶在身上，帕西瓦爾學會不要試圖搶回。他仍然留著過去幾次嘗試時落下的傷疤。

　　事實上帕西瓦爾有點喜歡上以莫魔方法做事。他感到自豪又有成就感。他想，或許幾個月不用魔法就能令巫師變成這樣。帕西瓦爾也用閒暇在筆記本書寫。某種日記。有時候，他思索從格林德沃魔掌逃脫的方式。在格林德沃睡覺時用叉子插盲他、在他們接吻時咬斷他的舌頭趁他痛苦扭動逃跑。換句話，永遠不會發生的事。若然帕西瓦爾想活下去。

　　想起來，帕西瓦爾甚至不知道格林德沃在公寓外幹什麼。整個紐約巫師社會都跪在他腳下，他還需要征服什麼？整個美國，他猜。隨即他好奇如果格林德沃接管了整片大陸，帕西瓦爾會有什麼下場。

　　他花了一整天閱讀一本莫魔的書，關於一位年輕的百萬富翁怎樣戀上一名已婚婦女。他閉上雙眼靠回椅上，想像自己是年輕的百萬富翁——想愛誰就愛誰，想去哪就去哪。陽光落在他暗淡的飢膚上該是多麼美好。跑過田野時赤足踩著綠草的感覺該是多麼新鮮。當他聽到空氣湧動——幻影顯形的跡象時，他的白日夢就結束了。

　　格林德沃出現在他面前。他不再頂著帕西瓦爾的臉，說實話，帕西瓦爾還未習慣格林德沃真容。他眼旁的黑圈與蒼白的肌膚讓他看上去邪惡至極。他彈了彈舌，做了個手勢。「過來，去睡房。」

　　帕西瓦爾沒有任何同意的表示，他只是站了起來走向睡房。進去後，他就躺到床上，面朝上，但格林德沃不贊同地晃了晃手指。

　　「不。今晚我想你趴在肚子上。」

　　帕西瓦爾惱了，嘆了口氣，卻順從地翻過身，臉陷在枕頭之間。這通常代表格林德沃比平常更憤怒。無論公寓外發生了什事，他被惹怒了，將會發洩在帕西瓦爾身上。但某程度上，帕西瓦爾喜歡這個姿勢。格林德沃喜歡他安靜，臉朝下貼著床單與枕頭，要壓下嘴裡溢出的尷尬聲音就容易多了。

　　只有極少準備。格林德沃兩根手指在他體內抽送，但很快了事。沒多久，格林德沃就雙手扶著他的髖部，深深埋進帕西瓦爾體內，下身挺動無情抽插。沒有格林德沃慣常的低語與辱罵。只有低哼與肌膚碰撞肌膚的聲音。帕西瓦爾緊緊合著雙眼，等待完事。

　　格林德沃這次沒有射在他體內。他拔了出來射在帕西瓦爾背上，過程中還弄髒了床單。

　　這次，格林德沃用魔法替兩人都清潔了。

　　「明天晚上，你要陪我出席一個晚會。」格林德沃說著把玩帕西瓦爾的頭髮。這吸引了帕西瓦爾的注意。「皮克科瑞主席可能會出席，還有外國領導人與巫師組織。我希望你好好表現。」

　　「如果我不想去呢？」發問時腎上腺素穿透帕西瓦爾，他幾乎顫抖。

　　格林德沃向帕西瓦爾露出不信的表情。「如果你不想去？噢，帕西瓦爾，似乎我還沒有教乖你。如果你『 _不想去_ 』，那麼皮克科瑞和她的朋友就得遭殃了。你也不想傷害那個給你這高級職銜的女人，對吧？她為你犧牲了 _很多_ ，帕西瓦爾。」他低聲說出最後幾個字。

　　黑巫師說得對。賽拉菲娜一直對他多加提攜。她提拔他做左右手。他還是初級傲羅時唯有她支持他的案件。她無數次動用職權為帕西瓦爾擺平麻煩。他不能讓她或者其他人出事。他名字引起的政治災難會讓他遺臭萬年。

　　「再說。」格林德沃續道。「我需要攜伴，有誰比我珍貴的寵物更好？噢，他們會羨慕地看著挽著我手臂的你。」

　　他們之間一段漫長的冷場。格林德沃盯著帕西瓦爾直到重壓逼得他開口。

　　帕西瓦爾呼了口氣。「行。我去。」

　　格林德沃笑了，鉗住帕西瓦爾的下巴，才把他扯向前。帕西瓦爾壓下退縮的衝動。「我很高興你感興趣，但我從一開始就沒真正給過你選擇，親愛的。」

 

* * *

 

　　帕西瓦爾從頭到腳穿戴華麗。他穿著筆直的黑色燕尾服、相襯的領帶，以及雪白得令人目炫的襯衫，讓他在近千人當中脫穎而出。當然，格林德沃刻意替他打扮成這樣只為炫耀。帕西瓦爾是「舞會皇后」，格林德沃總是這樣說。

　　他比黑巫師稍微矮一點，但這個事實無疑令格林德沃極其興奮。他讓帕西瓦爾一整晚挽著他的手臂，逼他保持沉默否則就對他用無聲咒。上次，格林德沃帶帕西瓦爾參加晚宴，炫耀他的力量和性能力。帕西瓦爾趁機向晚宴賓笿求助意圖逃走。他不知道，大廳遍佈格林德沃的追隨者，黑巫師發現後，帕西瓦爾被用了無聲無息，餓了好幾天。

　　大廳幾乎沒有認識的人，到處也找不到賽拉菲娜。帕西瓦爾早該預見。他感到尷尬，甚至羞恥，如此輕易被格林德沃戲弄，即便已經與那個男人同住了好一段日子。他耳根都紅了，臉頰滾燙。

　　他們被護送到餐桌旁，引見幾位來自歐洲的強大黑巫師。他們都有冷酷的雙眼與深不可測的表情。不清楚他們是否忠於格林德沃，帕西瓦爾知道自己捲進危險了。

　　格林德沃瞥見什麼東西又或者什麼人，站了起來。他把手搭上帕西瓦爾肩膀，緊緊抓住。

　　「呆在原地，別讓任何人碰你一條頭髮。」他壓低聲線威脅道，手指劃過帕西瓦爾下顎，放在他下巴底下。格林德沃挑起他的下巴，微笑離去。

　　當格林德沃離開，一打目光就落在帕西瓦爾身上。每一個人都用飢渴的目光刺穿他。他幾乎想念格林德沃的存在了。其中一個巫師上下打量了他，走近。

　　「你是格林德沃的新玩具？」他有著倫敦腔，類似帕西瓦爾幾年前去英國公幹時從幾位霍格沃茨巫師那裡聽見的口音。他們都是善良的人。這個男人顯然不是。「你不打算回答我，對不？」

　　男人回頭看向他的同事。「他是漂亮的東西，對不？」其他人視之為邀請，紛紛加入。他們侮辱他，嘲笑評價在他們指出前他都不知道存在的身體特徵。他知道他該反駁，至少威脅幾句，但格林德沃叫他保持安靜，違抗他的命令遠比這些男人會對他做的事糟糕多了。

　　當之前的男人，有著倫敦腔那個，伸出手來，突然全場靜了。帕西瓦爾一動不動。

　　「喂，喂。」其中一個說。「如果你碰了他的東西他會殺了你。人人都知道這點。」

　　帕西瓦爾也知道這點。

　　「閉上你的嘴。」男人厲聲道，手摸上帕西瓦爾的臉。「他在那邊，什麼也看不見。我只是想嚐一嚐……」

　　 _「阿瓦達索命！」_

　　刺眼綠光充斥房間，雷鳴之聲緊隨其後。咒語擊中那個倫敦腔男人，他倒下來就死了。震驚的抽氣聲與尖叫在房間四處可閉，但帕西瓦爾那桌的男人保持沉默。

　　大家都知道是誰施了殺戮咒。

　　格林德沃踏著重步來到桌前，狂暴揮舞魔杖，把桌椅扔到牆上扔向人群。他的臉怒得通紅，幾乎全身發抖，無法控制怒火。他把坐在帕西瓦爾那桌的男人扔到牆上，教訓夠他們後他抓住帕西瓦爾的手腕，幻影移形回到他的公寓。

　　「我叫你了不要讓他們碰你一條頭髮。」格林德沃咆哮道。

　　「他沒來得及做什麼你就 _殺_ 了他——」

　　格林德沃一手環上帕西瓦爾的頸，勒緊。帕西瓦爾在對方手中喘息掙扎。格林德沃把他推到牆上。

　　「你屬於 _我_ 。」他在帕西瓦爾耳邊嘶聲道，又勒緊了一下才鬆手。

　　帕西瓦爾落到地上，大口大口喘氣竭力呼吸，才狠狠咳嗽。他抬起頭來，淚水模糊了雙眼，看見格林德沃低頭盯著他。

　　「你知道黑巫師會對你這種長相的男人做什麼嗎？」格林德沃怒吼。「你 _是_ 我的，帕西瓦爾。你穿的衣服是我的，你看的書是我的，你吃的食物是我的，就連那本你藏著掖著的小小筆記本也是我的。我可以對你 _為所欲為_ 。」他抓住帕西瓦爾的頭髮把他扯起來。「只有 _我_ 可以碰你。」

　　帕西瓦爾壓下一聲呻吟，努力不要吐出腦海浮現的第一句辱罵。相反，他讓頭部靜止以防格林德沃進一步扯他的頭髮。但毫無用處。格林德沃抓得更用力，害帕西瓦爾痛得瞇起眼睛。他瞥見格林德沃的陰莖，半硬，昂揚。

　　格林德沃把全根挺進帕西瓦爾嘴裡，帕西瓦爾努力忍受性器入侵。這才是他第二次受到這種懲罰，但經過夜夜粗暴無情的性愛，帕西瓦爾不再視之為懲罰了。更接近例外公事。格林德沃在他裡面律動，但一聲不吭。他一直低頭盯著他的寵物，帕西瓦爾對上他的目光，透過鼻子艱難呼吸。

　　但格林德沃挪動轉換了不同角度，抽插得更狠。每次他的陰莖撞上喉頭，帕西瓦爾都乾嘔。他不知道格林德沃的陰莖是什麼味道，因為他喉嚨湧起膽汁。他含住黑巫師的粗長喘息，強迫自己不讓淚水掉落，用盡一切辦法阻止自己哭泣。閉上雙眼又或者微微側起頭，即便這樣令到下巴更加酸痛。格林德沃繼續抽送，目光仍然在帕西瓦爾頭骨鑽出洞來，開始放慢節奏。他下身挺動了幾次，灼熱就射在帕西瓦爾嘴裡。

　　帕西瓦爾的頭向後縮，但格林德沃又再抓住他的頭髮，把他固定在原位。另一隻手移到他的後腦勺，摟住他頸背。

　　「吞下去。」格林德沃冷冰冰命令道。

　　帕西瓦爾別無選擇，只能服從。他迅速吞嚥，快得能無視味道，但濃稠滑落喉嚨時仍是灼燒似的。嘴裡被填得滿滿當當的很難吞嚥，格林德沃更用力把他按向襠部不放——直至他全數吞下。

　　格林德沃鬆開手，打開帕西瓦爾的嘴檢查。帕西瓦爾垂眸。格林德沃慵懶地推開帕西瓦爾的頭，站直起身。他先於帕西瓦爾注意到帕西瓦爾的勃起。

　　帕西瓦爾絕望地抬頭看他。

　　「你肯定不會以為我們完事了吧？處理好，」格林德沃向著他褲襠示意，「我在睡房等著。」

　　帕西瓦爾用手背抹了抹嘴，無視了他全新的燕尾服吸去嘴邊的殘餘物。他現在不關心他的衣服——他遲些會為此付出代價。

　　「噢，還有，帕西瓦爾。別忘了清理好自己。」


	2. Chapter 2

　　發生了那件事後他就被戴上項圈拴上狗帶。顯然，讓他恆常挽著格林德沃手臂陪伴身側還是不夠。

　　只要他們不在床上格林德沃都會拴著他。他在房子走動時狗帶就綁在黑巫師特意為此變出來的柱上。起初帕西瓦爾不介意。沒錯，項圈太緊了，每次挪動皮革就勒進頸裡，但他受得住。但隨後格林德沃開始頻繁帶他外出——帶他參加會議與小型聚會。他逼帕西瓦爾坐在他旁邊、椅子扶手上、凳子上。有時候他逼他坐上自己膝蓋，手指梳過帕西瓦爾的髮絲。其他巫師盯著他，發表粗俗的言論做出猥褻的手勢。格林德沃置若罔聞。別人再也碰不了帕西瓦爾，格林德沃現在確確實實用緊緊的狗帶拴著他。

　　屈辱至極。但帕西瓦爾該慶幸格林德沃沒讓他像隻狗般雙手雙膝爬行。為此，他該感激。

　　「起來。」格林德沃穿過睡房間，命令道。

　　帕西瓦爾即時坐起來。

　　「我們要去開會。」

　　「現在？」帕西瓦爾不假思索問道。

　　「我說過你頂嘴會怎樣？」

　　 _你會把我的嘴縫起來_ ，帕西瓦爾想，但知道不說為妙。他保持沉默。

　　「穿上衣服。」格林德沃把一套服裝扔到床上。一件清爽的黑色襯衫與一條長褲。沒什麼不尋常的地方。帕西瓦爾在他面前穿戴，格林德沃盯得他發毛。衣服緊得難以置信，貼得像第二層皮膚，勾勒出每一塊肌肉。帕西瓦爾無奈嘆氣。

　　「你不喜歡？」格林德沃解開帕西瓦爾襯衫最頂的鈕釦，露出一小片肌膚。他無視帕西瓦爾的不滿。「別擔心。你用不著穿多久。」

　　帕西瓦爾挑起眉毛，猜想這只是格林德沃以精神病的方式告訴他他們不會待足整場會議。他應該高興。他痛恨那些會議。總是感覺會有 _可怕_ 的事情發生。

　　「頸。」

　　這大概是整個過程最糟糕的部份。帕西瓦爾抬起下巴向格林德沃露出頸項。出於某種奇怪原因，格林德沃決定收緊他的項圈，幾乎勒到他窒息。但是，他什麼也做不了。於是他咳了一聲，然後吞下淚水。一下彈指，狗帶就鉤住項圈，格林德沃退後一步欣賞他的寵物。

　　「完美。」格林德沃毫無感情道。他牢牢抓住狗帶一端，幻影移形了。

　　他們來到一個漆黑的地窖。這裡讓帕西瓦爾想起他們以往逮著毒品販子的廢棄地鐵站。火焰於牆上閃爍，融化了蠟燭，卻無力挽回房間結冰的溫度。他顫抖著，怒視穿得厚厚的，披著保暖長身皮草大衣的格林德沃。

　　「真準時，格林德沃。」有個高大的男人揶揄他道。他坐在長桌另一端——顯然是這場派系鬥爭的首領。其餘都是爪牙，愚鈍沒趣，明顯欠缺訓練。

　　帕西瓦爾壓根兒不知道這些人是誰。

　　格林德沃坐了下來，拍了拍膝蓋。帕西瓦爾順從地坐上去，其他人目不轉睛看著。有些人舔了舔唇，其餘的只是盯著。當格林德沃開始撫摸他的下巴，帕西瓦爾呼吸變得急促。

　　「好了。我知道你想談談……關於我們協議的一些問題？」格林德沃問。「但我完全無法理解 _為什麼_ 會出問題。介意點名嗎？」

　　帕西瓦爾極其渴望聽清他們的對話。這個人試圖挑釁格林德沃，他想知道他打算做什麼。但其他巫師下流的目光害他很不自在，無法集中心神。他冷硬起來，保持木無表情，努力不和他們眼神接觸。

　　這似乎只令事情惡化。

　　坐得最近他們的那個人——長相齷齪、睡眼惺忪的傢伙——開始彈舌，向帕西瓦爾做手勢，幾乎像在呼喚小狗。帕西瓦爾來不及回應，格林德沃就扯起他的項圈把他推到地上。他肯定是看見了。格林德沃逼他跪在他雙腿之間，把他的臉按向襠部。

　　「吸吧。」他嘶聲道。

　　憤怒難堪得顫抖起來，帕西瓦爾匆匆解開格林德沃褲子前面。他的陰莖彈了出來，帕西瓦爾猶豫了一下，吞了吞口水，然後含進嘴裡。

　　除了格林德沃與首領，所有人都在看著他。

　　「對，吸吧。」有個人咕噥道。帕西瓦爾抬眸去看格林德沃有什麼反應，然而沒有。

　　他繼續，放鬆下巴把格林德沃的陰莖吞得更入、更深，直至頂端撞上喉頭。當他頭部開始上下聳動，淚水都快要掉下來了。他聽見他們許多人呻吟、喘息，看著他吸吮世上最可怕的黑巫師的陰莖。他們目光似乎釘死在他的嘴上——喃喃說著諸如「看看那張漂亮的小嘴」與「撐開來了」的話。胃部一陣翻騰，他乾嘔了。

　　聽見他乾嘔，格林德沃扯了他的頭髮——一個警告。

　　帕西瓦爾皺起眉頭，但繼續吸吮舔舐，把格林德沃的陰莖深深納進喉嚨，竭力無視其他人。格林德沃文風不動坐著，仿佛他的陰莖不是在帕西瓦爾嘴裡。他繼續與首領交談，討論政治與合法性。一切都讓他想尖叫。

　　「你很想要，對不？」另一個人輕笑道。帕西瓦爾嗚咽了。他做了什麼活該此報？他以為在家裡一切都好端端的。

　　舌頭嚐到苦澀的味道，然後一股灼熱緩緩滑落他的喉嚨。帕西瓦爾不情不願嚥下，吞了下去，而格林德沃繼續釋放。經過上次發生的事，那個男人不再讓他吐出來了。他感覺得到精液滲進他的身體，壓得他喘不過氣，標記格林德沃的領地。

　　他讓帕西瓦爾待在他雙腿之間，他們繼續談話。帕西瓦爾趁機梳了梳頭髮，舔了舔嘴角。惺忪眼看向桌子底下，示意帕西瓦爾過來，手指勾了又勾。「過來。」他說，握著自己發硬的陰莖。「你不會指望這樣表演了一場後什麼都不用幹吧。」帕西瓦爾只是盯著，知道接下來會發生什麼。

　　格林德沃眼也沒抬就對惺忪眼施了鑽心咒。

　　其他巫師倒抽一口氣，縮了縮，但努力不在首領與格林德沃面前展現懼色。他們抓著桌緣，抓得指節發白，全都盯著惺忪眼，後者在冰冷的地上翻滾。格林德沃沒有停手。他狠厲地施咒，直至惺忪眼的大腦似乎被攪成一團漿糊。終於，他不動了。大概是失去知覺。痛得暈了過去。首領肯定不在乎惺忪眼，因為他什麼也沒做。沒有說話沒有行動。事實上，他看上去在微笑——唇邊牽起狡猾得意的笑容。帕西瓦爾打了個哆嗦。整件事情有點不對勁。

　　突然，格林德沃狠狠拽了狗帶把他從桌下扯出來。帕西瓦爾叫了出來，踉蹌向前。

　　「你讓他這樣跟你說話？在 _我_ 面前？」他冷笑著把帕西瓦爾按在桌上，一手將他的臉壓向木桌，一手扯著狗帶。他這才意識到為什麼格林德沃為什麼收緊了狗帶。格林德沃扯得更用力，勒著他的喉嚨，他幾近窒息，臉漲得通紅。

　　狂怒的衝動之下，格林德沃撕開帕西瓦爾的襯衫，扯下他的褲子。帕西瓦爾心底生出全新陌生感覺。類近恐懼與屈辱，卻遠更糟糕——遠更 _深切_ 。格林德沃將會在一群巫師面前上了他。

　　「不要。」帕西瓦爾沙啞道，用盡肺部僅餘的氧氣。他強迫自己看向其他人的臉。他們驚訝地看著，臉上的興奮顯而易見。首領直直盯著他，審視著帕西瓦爾仿佛他是什麼稀有動物。令他作嘔。

　　格林德沃用陰莖捅進帕西瓦爾的時候仍然勒著他。帕西瓦爾又是吐氣又是喘息，雙手什麼也做不了，只能抓向桌子，卻什麼也抓不住。他不敢去扯項圈，即使格林德沃乾著操進他。他操得又狠，又粗暴。帕西瓦爾的皮膚刮過桌子，他知道血流得到處都是。當帕西瓦爾快要失去知覺，格林德沃才鬆開了狗帶。一切模模糊糊，他頭昏腦漲，血液湧到各處，除了大腦。

　　帕西瓦爾呻吟了，臉貼在桌子上，唾液從嘴中滴落。他感到出奇抽離。格林德沃以前在桌子上操過他，卻從未在其他人面前，從未如此粗暴。他的身體含住格林德沃的陰莖顫動。

　　「操他他活該。」其中一個男人吼道，格林德沃隨即再次使勁一拉他的狗帶，害帕西瓦爾一挺。他不明白為什麼格林德沃把怒火發泄在帕西瓦爾，而不是這些男人身上。

　　「對，他媽的蕩婦。」另一個男人道。

　　他眼角餘光瞥見有個男人急切掏出陰莖自瀆，目光落在帕西瓦爾滿佈淚痕的臉。然後他開始四顧。其他人開始做同樣的事。幾十雙眼睛看著他被侵犯令他感到麻木。他的身體都被格林德沃撐開來了，後者不斷搗進並不情願的他體內。撐開與灼燒的感覺相比帕西瓦爾腦中所想不值一提。要不是格林德沃扯了狗帶扯醒了他，他甚至無法合上雙眼。

　　帕西瓦爾愈是掙扎得大聲，他們就愈是叫喊拍掌。對他們來說只是一場表演，對格林德沃本人來說也是。唯一的分別只是對他來說是一場 _力量_ 展示。

　　格林德沃射進他體內，抽插著迎來高潮。帕西瓦爾注意到整個過程格林德沃都沉默得很，他好奇這個男人自制力到底有多強。可怕極了。

　　格林德沃射後不久那些男人也射了出來。他們粗重呼吸讓陰莖釋放，暢快淋漓心滿意。他們其中一個撅起嘴唇發出淫穢下流的嘖聲。其他人喚他小美人，有些喚他婊子、蕩婦。帕西瓦爾皺眉。

　　「我想我們談完了。」格林德沃說，拉起褲鏈。首領低哼同意。他讓步，接受格林德沃的要求，向他點頭。格林德沃回以頷首——不發一言的正式商業交易。這是他們協議一部份嗎？帕西瓦爾不禁迷迷糊糊思索。格林德沃突然抓住帕西瓦爾的狗帶，幻影移形回到公寓。

　　抵達後帕西瓦爾就癱軟下來，虛弱沉重的四肢無力撐起自己。格林德沃彈了彈指，項圈就鬆開來了。帕西瓦爾胸膛起伏，竭力吸入氧氣，害怕格林德沃只會給他戴上另一個更緊的項圈。但他沒有。相反，他站在那裡，看著帕西瓦爾拼命呼吸。格林德沃嘆了口氣，蹲了下來，溫柔撥開帕西瓦爾臉上的頭髮。帕西瓦爾本能縮開。

　　「真遺憾我必須不斷教會你你到底屬於誰。」格林德沃隨意道，仿佛沒事發生。當格林德沃撫過他臉上的傷痕，帕西瓦爾呼吸變慢了。「你無疑很出挑，帕西瓦爾。我理解為什麼男人的目光都無法從你身上移開。太可惜了，真的。我的意思是，對他們來說。」

　　帕西瓦爾別開了目光。

　　「可惜你屬於 _我_ 。」


End file.
